Meet the Character - Proxy Queen Alwinarwe
Artykuł z serii Meet the Character, oryginalna jego wersja znajduje się tutaj Treść Dearest Cousin, It comforts me a great deal to know that in my absence, my favorite and most-trusted cousin Alwinarwe watches over Summerset and sits upon the Alinor throne. When I was a little girl, you were someone I looked up to and admired. As my older cousin, you taught me so much and inspired me to not only seek perfection, but to do so in the most creative and enlightened manner as possible. When I returned from my travels, you were one of the first of Summerset's nobles to support me and accept my ascension to the throne. You are regal, beautiful, and cultured in ways I can never match. Is it any wonder I made you my surrogate? I put a lot upon your fair shoulders, dear Alwinarwe. You must stand in for me at every governmental meeting, ceremony, and public event. And the balls and dinner parties, it must be terribly bothersome to have to smile and wave all the time! Frankly, that's the part of my royal duty that I find most tedious. But where I am hard-pressed to hide my true feelings in such matters, you are the consummate professional, capable of pretending you care even in the most excruciating circumstances. I admire that. I really do. I have heard it said that you are old-fashioned and set in your ways. That is true, to an extent, but not so much that you are close-minded when it comes to our people and the betterment of Summerset. When I asked you to serve as my regent and take on the mantle of Proxy Queen while I dealt with important matters in other parts of our kingdom, you agreed without hesitation. I know how much work is involved, but you handle your duties with grace and style and hardly a complaint. I couldn't ask for a better representative. Which brings me to the primary purpose of this letter. I can imagine your stern expression as you read these words. I'm certain you're saying to yourself, “What does Ayrenn want from me now? She always says such nice things right before she asks for the impossible." Oh, cousin, how well you know me! Alwinarwe, my dearest cousin, I am about to issue a royal decree that directly concerns Summerset Isle. As we have discussed on many occasions, I have finally decided to act upon my inclinations and open our fair and wondrous island to traders, immigrants, and visitors of all descriptions. A copy of the decree is on its way to you in a separate package. I understand that this decision goes against the counsel you have provided me with in the past and probably bends your Altmeri sensibilities nearly to the breaking point, but I need you to stand fast and make sure my wishes are followed to the letter. The Dominion and our place in Tamriel depend on Summerset becoming a free and open land. I know that you will support my wishes and serve me as always in this important endeavor. I am sending one of my agents, the Eye of the Queen known as Razum-dar, to assist you and act as my eyes and ears among the people. Try not to let past grievances color your perspective. Razum-dar, well, that's just his way. He rarely means anything by it. And he really is good at what he does. Make use of him as you see fit. So, Alwinarwe, please continue to keep my throne warm and my people safe. Welcome the newcomers with open arms and a friendly smile. We shall all be better because of it. With all my love, dearest cousin, I remain, Ayrenn Kategoria:Meet the Character